The Kane Family
by Haylie Myers
Summary: What if Abby was close to both Marcus Kane and Jake Griffin when she was younger and in one universe she chose Jake. But what if she had Chosen Marcus how would this effect her life. How would lives on the Ark be different. Clarke was born Abby and Marcus. Known as Clarke Kane. Follow there lives. Kabby Bellarke (prologue has been fixed from formatting errors)
1. Prologue

So as part of the 100 rewatch that's been going on tumblr I've been rewatching the episodes of the 100. I had this idea in my head what if When she was younger Abby was close to both Jake and Marcus but in cannon she chose Jake. Then I started my the 100 cannon divergence 'take me down' while writing this I gave Kane and Abby a past and I loved it and I wanted to expand on it.

So when I started the first week of the 100 rewatch, I was watching and I thought how would this work in my AU, so I paused it went and grabbed a notebook and started rewriting the first episode. Now I've rewritten 4 episodes. I wanted to write a prologue so I can post them.

I hope you guys like this.

Also I've never had a beta before but I know have a habit of skipping words accidentally and my punctuation and grammar could be better so anyone would like to check it over for me please let me know.

Also I know this short but it's just the prologue. The main chapters will be much longer.

Also I haven't forgotten 'Take me down' I'm just focusing on this at the moment. I will always finish my stories I don't like leaving them hanging. I have plans for two more chapters of 'take me down'

thank you lindamas123 for letting me something had gone wrong with formatting of the prologue, it has now been updated and fixed

The day I nearly lost the baby I never thought I would be here, loving husband, beautiful little baby girl. Marcus and I grew up together we were always close. Everyone thought we would get together. We did. But it was a secret we didn't want to tell anyone, we wanted to keep it to ourselves we didn't want to have to live up to everyone's expectations. We were still very young when I fell pregnant I should have known it might happen. I think what shook us was when I had a fall and I was very close to loosing the baby I was still very early and wasn't showing yet. But the baby was a fighter. She didn't want to leave us. I hate to imagine what would have happened to us if I had lost the baby. But we didn't by some luck the baby survived. After that our relationship wasn't really a secret anymore. Marcus proposed to me and we were married a few months later. Just before I started showing wanting to married before the baby was born. It wouldn't do well to have a child unwed on the Ark. It was only a small wedding on the Ark as they are. Both our parents were their as well as Jake, Diana and Callie. I think that was around the time that Jake and Diana started dating. I was happy for them. They deserved to be happy just like Marcus and I.

Later our daughter was born Clarke Kane. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Marcus and I would do anything for her.

Jake being the only one who actually knew Marcus and I were in a secret relationship and our closet friend became Clarkes Godfather and Callie my best friend became Clarkes Godmother.

Clarke was very close to Jake growing up she spent a lot of time with him. She loved like family. A few years later Jake married Diana, Clarke got along with Diana well but it seemed like Diana was always keeping something back.

I wish sometimes we could go back to those days. But we can't we just have to keep moving forward no matter the pain that might come.

Hope you enjoyed it,

If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea.

Until next chapter.  
Haylie Myers


	2. Episode one

When they land on the ground and Bellamy goes to open the door Clarke asks him not to. We don't know what it is like out there! He says "your parents would have sent us down if it was toxic".

This is when Octavia appears and says "Bellamy?" "Clarke?" "What are you two doing down here?" Bellamy replies "We came down after you, when Clarke's parents told us you were being sent to the ground and all the 100, we made sure they let us come down with you. Got wristbands and all." "There are problems on the Ark, so they need to know if the ground is survivable." "We also came to protect you, it was the only way"

Someone says "How did you two get on the drop ship? You weren't prisoners?"

Octavia says "Do you mind that's my brother and his friend!"

Someone says "No one has a brother" "that's Octavia Blake, the girl they hid under the floor!"

Bellamy says "Ignore them"

Clarke says "Yeh let's give them something else to remember you by"

Octavia says "Yeh, like what?"

Bellamy says "To be the first person on the ground in 100 years!"

Octavia goes first then followed by Bellamy and Clarke and everyone else. Bellamy and Clarke hug her when they get to the ground.

Jaha is in the control room with Kane and Abby. He asks "Why is your daughter Clarke and her friend Bellamy among the 100?" They tell him "Because we were sending Octavia to the ground, Bellamy would do whatever it took to protect to protect his sister, everything he does is to protect her and Clarke would follow him." "So we added them to the prisoners on the drop ship, this way the kids have two older kids with." "Bellamy and Clarke will protect the 100"

Jaha lets this slide and asks what all the red means on all the kids, wondering if they are ok. He is the critical one here needing to know more, before risking to send down more of their people.

Abby Says "They are either minor injuries or the kids just happy to be there"

Bellamy and Clarke talk and realise they need to get to mt. weather to get supplies. They know they all cant go. Not everyone will want to go. So Clarke will get a group together to go to Mt. Weather while Bellamy stays behind at camp to earn the 100s trust. Plus to find some allies.

Clarke goes with Octavia, Finn, Jasper and Monty.

Clarke tells Bellamy after he worries about Octavia going "Don't worry Bell I will protect Octavia, she will be fine with me"

Seeing Finns wristband she says "did you not hear us earlier, the Ark is dying we need these to stay on so everyone can come down if it's safe to do so." "I mean everyone, not just the privileged but your people as well they need to know where alive"

Clarke's group heads off. Clarke and Octavia chat Octavia says "Finn's mine" Clarke replies "Don't care, I'm a few years older, a little too old for him. Octavia replies with a nice smile "So your perfect for Bell" Clarke just doesn't say anything.

Callie checks with Kane and Abby to see how Clarke is (Kane's hovering worried about his family, especially his and Abby's daughter) "blood sugars low she hasn't eaten" "The Blake's are ok too, the same" she mentions "I can't believe we sent them to the ground" Callie tells her "you were protecting them, helping them, who knows what would have happened if you guys hadn't, you said it yourself earlier Bellamy would do anything to protect his sister and Clarke would have followed him" Kane holds Abby from behind offering her reassurance that they did the right thing before they have to get back to work.

While the others are exploring, loving the ground, Clarke needs to get to the food and back to the camp. There will be time later to explore.

Clarke says "we need to keep moving we need to get the food and back to camp"

Octavia replies "you mean back to Bell!"

Clarke replies "no, we need to get the food and get back to where it's safe"

Octavia shouts "DENIAL" back at Clarke

Clarke yells back "whatever, let's get moving"

The others talk and then after asking Octavia why she was locked up, she runs up to Clarke. They all see the two headed deer.

Bellamy is getting people to help him run things. He would be more of a military leader while Clarke would be the diplomat.

Jaha is worried when a couple of kids vitals stop. He asks if could be radiation exposure. But Abby says that's not how radiation presents itself. He walks away. Kane comes up to Abby " you okay?" She replies "fine, just not feeling the best!" He says "they will be fine" "that's our daughter and her friends"

Finn asks what Clarke meant about the ark dying before she says "with the current population there is 3 maybe 4 months now of life support left with us gone, that's why Jake Griffin the chief engineer was floated when he found the flaw he wanted to tell everyone. Bellamy and I only found out before arriving, my parents told us" Monty says "their going to kill more people aren't they?" Clarke replies "if they don't know it's safe then yes" Octavia says "after what they did to me I say float them all" Clarkes tells her "O! My parents are also the ones who were protecting Bellamy and planning to protect you! They are not all bad" she continues "we don't have to trust the council, but we can trust my parents" Octavia replies "fine"

Octavia runs off

Finn says "well we need to contact the Ark" Clarke tells him "that's what Bellamy and I are going to do as soon as we can and everything will go though my parents, as they are only ones Bellamy and I trust so hopefully the only ones the 100 will trust"

Octavia starts undressing to get in the water Clarke's yells at her "O!" "What are you doing?" Octavia replies "Clarke come in! You and my brother worry to much" Jasper yells at her "get out of the water" that's when they notice the big sea snake or eel going towards her. As it grabs her Clarke screams "O!" She's thinking oh no Bellamy is gonna kill me, where is she?

Clarke runs to the rocks and yells "help me throw something in there to distract it" once she's pushed the rock in her and Jasper run to the shore where Jasper jumps in after Octavia to help her out while Clarke stays on the shore to pull them out when they get back to the shore. Octavia hugs Jasper and then Clarke thanking them for saving her. Clarke then looks after Octavia's leg wound.

Bellamy's got some time to himself, he's wondering what they are going to do. This is a group of kids and for now they are on their own and they have freedom for the first time in forever. They will need rules later but for now they do what they want on their own. Bellamy found out a couple of the kids have removed their wristbands he doesn't want to do anything about it yet without Clarke but if it gets to be too many he will have to do something about it himself. Then it starts to rain and everyone feels the joy of their first rainfall.

Clarke's group rest on the ground for the night. When Clarke awakes she sees Octavia curled up to jasper :). She smiles, then looks around and sees the glowing flowers so wakes jasper and Octavia so Octavia can see them.

Abby and Kane are in their room, they are worried about Clarke and the Blake's, still wondering if it was the right thing to do, to send them to the ground. They also wondering what is wrong with Abby, she's been feeling unwell for a few days now. They go to sleep curled up in bed.

Clarke's group arrive at the river they need to cross to get to Mt Weather. Jasper goes first he lands safely but as soon as picks up the Mt Weather sign he gets speared though the chest. Clarke is screaming for jasper as she pulls herself and Octavia to safety. Saying "we're not alone"

Hope you enjoyed it,

If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea.

Until next chapter.  
Haylie Myers


	3. Episode two

Clarkes group run back to the 100 camp. Along the way they find the deformed bones. They here jasper scream and go back to find him gone and realise the grounders took him.

When Kane and Abby arrive at the command centre Jackson tells them there are rumours floating around about the drop ship as some people saw it leave the ark. Also Clarke hasn't been seen around since then. People are starting to ask questions. They tell him they can worry about that later right now they need to find a way to contact the ground.

Jaha arrives to see what's going on. They say they have four dead and one that looks like he's in a lot of pain. Apart from that it looks good.

Bellamy wakes in the morning to find the camp in a bit of a chaos but for now the 100 are just enjoying themselves. The two kids who died still need to be buried, he thinks he can leave that for Finn when he gets back for he was the one responsible for their deaths as they followed him out of their seats. If Finn won't or they take too long to get back then he will.

Clarkes group arrive back at camp. Octavia is leaning on Clarke. Bellamy asks Clarke and Octavia "Clarke what happened?" "Where's the food?" "Octavia are you ok?"

Finn says "we didn't make it to Mt. Weather"

Bellamy replies "what the hell happened out there?"

Clarke tells him "we were attacked!"

Miller asks "attacked by what?"

Finn replies "not what? Who?" "it turns out when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder!"

Clarke continues "it's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong, there are people here, survivors, the good news is that means we can survive, radiation won't kill us!"

Finn continues "bad news is the grounders will"

Bellamy asks "where's the other kid? Jasper?"

Clarke tells him "Jasper was hit!, they took him"

Bellamy pulls Clarke to the side, he tells her a few of the kids removed their wristbands, it wasn't that many so he waited for her to get back before he dealt with it. If it became too many he would have dealt with it. He also wanted to show a united front.

So they decide to deal with it now.

Clarke says "I heard a few of you took off your wristbands"

Murphy yells "what of it?"

Clarke continues "you can't do that, as I told Finn earlier those wristbands tell the ark if it's survivable down here or not, and they need to know as the Ark is dying they only have a few months of life support left. They will die or float mass numbers of people to keep themselves alive"

"but my parents allowed Bellamy and I to follow Octavia down and I don't care if you don't trust the council, but trust my parents they will make sure that they can get the people up their to the ground if it's survivable"

"Where going to need there help to deal with the grounders in time but for now we can have fun and and stay by the drop ship and wait. It will become our camp"

"When they come down down if we can show them how we have survived and if we want we can become independent from the Ark"

Bellamy continues "Also when they arrive they will need us as we would have been living on the ground and we would have learnt from it"

Clarke continues "but remember that's your families, your friends, you want them to arrive here to"

"When we talk to them I will make sure everything goes though my parents, we can trust them"

The camp agrees with them. Murphy is not happy though.

Bellamy and Clarke head back to camp with Octavia they need to do something about jasper.

Clarke asks Bellamy to come with her to get Jasper back. He brings Miller with him. Monty wants to come but they refuse because he is too important, he has great knowledge both food and engineering and they need him to figure out a way to contact the Ark while they go after Jasper.

They ask Finn if he wants to come as he was with them when Jasper was taken. But he tells them no. So they tell him "fine, we don't need you anyway" they tell him "bury the two guys who followed you out of their seats, save their clothes and get the camp to start building a wall, we need to be safe"

Bellamy then starts talking to Clarke and Octavia, he asks what attacked Octavia, Clarke tells him "it looked like a giant sea snake" Octavia tells him "luckily Clarke distracted it, then Jasper jumped in to help me and Clarke pulled us out, then checked over and bandaged my wound"

Miller comes over to them and asks them if it's time for them to start going. Octavia says "I'm coming too!" Bellamy tells her "no, no way, not again" clarke tells her "you can't, your wound will slow us down and we need to get to jasper fast" she continues "hang out with Monty he would enjoy the company and please don't follow, I don't want your wound to get infected" Octavia states "Fine!"

They head off, Bellamy thanks Clarke for stopping Octavia from following them. Clarke smiles at him "of course, don't want anything to happen to her after we followed her all the way down here"

Clarke, Bellamy and Miller go after Jasper. Murphy and Finn follow them.

Kane and Abby are on their way to lunch when Raven comes up to them asking about the Quartine in the Sky box, her boyfriend is one of the prisoners. She's worried about him, she asks them if they know if he's ok. Abby says "I'm sorry we don't know" Raven replies "no your not" "first the drop ship and now this, the coucil is hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Raven walks off. Kane and Abby find their seats. Abby says "where going to need to do something, I know but what?" Kane replies "I will have a think about it and we can talk later"

Murphy and Finn catch up to them. Bellamy says "look who decided to come" Clarke asks Finn "hey Finn, did you bury those two who died because of you!" Finn replies "not yet, thought you might want more people" Clarke tells him "we were fine" Finn doesn't take the hint and continues "why don't we split up, cover more ground, Clarke come with me" Clarke replies "no thanks, I will go with Bellamy" Bellamy says "sounds good, Finn go with Miller and Murphy if you wanna come"

Monty and Octavia are on the top level of the drop ship. Monty thinks he can use the wristbands to contact the Ark but he would need to remove it to do so. Octavia says she can't remove hers the Kane's need to know she's alive. She goes and gets Atom one people who trusts her brother, they try to remove it but as soon as it's off it dies. They thank Atom but send him back to building the wall. They hang out.

Bellamy and Clarke talk about what happened. Clarke tells him "they didn't attack us until Jasper crossed the river and then not until he picked up the Mt. Weather sign. We weren't being quiet so either the river is a boundary or they don't want us to go to Mt Weather. Either way were gonna need to find another source of food and supplies." They find the waterfall at least they won't have to worry about water. They cross the waterfall and find blood on the otherside and Jasper's goggles so they go get the others.

Kane, Abby and Jackson are working to try and find a way to contact the kids but they aren't having much luck. They hear someone in the air ducts, it's Raven. Kane starts to get an idea. They let her go but warn her if she tells anyone they won't be able to help her.

Octavia steps out for a minute needing some fresh air, Atom brings her some water. After he walks off Octavia sees the glowing butterfly and she follows it. Atom noticing she's disappeared chases after her knowing Bellamy and Clarke will not happy if something happens to her. He finds Octavia at the glowing butterfly's he watches from a distance. Content to just watch and make sure she's ok.

Finn is able to track so they are able to follow Jasper's tracks when the grounders took him. They hear Jasper moan and find him tied to a tree.

Clarke walks ahead with Bellamy close behind. When the ground gives way under Clarke Bellamy grabs her wrist and holds her in place. He calls out to miller to help him pull her up. Together they manage to pull Clarke out.

Clarke says "we need to get him down"

Finn replies "I'll climb up and cut him down"

Murphy goes with him to help.

While they are cutting Jasper's ropes a panther runs towards them and Clarke, Bellamy has to use all the bullets to stop it.

Abby and Kane call Raven to where the pod is, they need her help. They can't find anyway to contact the ground so they need someone to go the ground with a radio and supplies to contact them. Raven says "I want to be the one to go down to the ground" they reply "we were hoping you would say that. With your skills and age you will be able to fit in with the 100 on the ground. We won't go because that would mean that one of us would have to stay behind and we can't do that" they explain to her that the Ark is dying and needs to fix the pod as fast as possible, the council is worried and Kane and Abby don't know what they will do.

Clarke, Bellamy and the others return to camp with Jasper, when they arrive Octavia runs up to them. Clarke takes Jasper up to the drop ship where she can help him. Bellamy and Miller reveal the panther and they cook it.

Kane's holding Abby as they watch the vitals worried about Clarke and the Blakes. Worried if having Raven fix the pod to go to the ground will work. If they will get caught, What will they do? How will they be able to protect Clarke and the Blakes if they get caught?

Jaha comes in and asks if they've lost anyone today. They tell him a kid named Atom is dead. But the kid who was injured is still alive.

Clarke comes out of the drop ship, she tells Bellamy and Octavia that Jasper's stable. Octavia takes her food and goes into the drop ship and sits with Jasper. Clarke then tells Bellamy she's worried, without medicine she's not sure what she can do. They grab some meat and enjoy their first meal on earth.

Hope you enjoyed it,

If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea.

Until next chapter.  
Haylie Myers


	4. Episode three

*****Flashback start*****

Marcus, Clarke and Bellamy are hanging out in the Kane family Quarters waiting for Abby to arrive home before they get started on dinner.

Abby arrives home and her and Marcus start preparing dinner. While Bellamy and Clarke hang out. Once dinners ready the four of them sit down to eat.

*****Flashback end*****

Some of the 100 are complaining about Jasper's moans. Clarke needs a break and leaves Monty to watch over jasper while she goes to get some clean water. She hears charlottes screams and goes to check on her.

When Charlotte tells her about her parents being floated Clarke says "I didn't loose my parents, but Bellamy lost his mum and I lost one of my parents friends who I was to Jake Griffin, they were both floated. I also lost his wife who couldn't deal with his loss and drifted apart from us and changed, in the end it was Bellamy, my parents and I we lost everyone else" the rest of the conversation goes the same. When Charlotte relaxes she asks Charlotte if she would like to stay where her, Bellamy and Octavia sleep. Charlotte agrees.

Bellamy and those he trusts have been trying to find the two kids of the 100 who are lost but haven't had any luck.

Murphy complains about jasper but Bellamy tells him to leave it Clarke will heal Jasper for now they have other issues.

Bellamy goes to talk to Clarke and finds Finn there. Clarke tells them that the grounders cauterised the wound.

Bellamy asks "why would they do that?"

Clarke replies "I don't know, but they saved his life"

Finn says "saved his life so they could string him up as live bait"

They ignore his statement.

Clarke mentions that the wound is infected.

Clarke and Bellamy turn to Monty and ask him if they have had any luck with finding a way to contact the ark. He tells them unfortunately no.

Clarke asks Bellamy and Finn to hold Jasper down while she cuts away the infected flesh.

Octavia comes up worried about jasper.

Murphy follows saying the kid is annoying and is annoying everyone. He needs to get better now or die. They kick him out. Clarke tells Octavia she will save him. Finn says if he doesn't heal eventually something will happen, he won't but the camp may not continue to follow them. They tell Finn to leave.

*****Flashback start*****

After Dinner and Bellamy has returned to his quarters, Clarke over hears her parents say "Jake wants to go against the council" "he can't they'll float him" "we won't be able to do anything" but that's all she hears.

*****Flashback end*****

Bellamy and Clarke leave Jasper with Monty and Octavia for a break.

Clarke says "I need to find out what this stuff on the wound is, it must have had antibiotic properties" Finn comes over. Clarke says "I should be able to make a tea from it which should be more effective, but we need to know what it is"

Bellamy yells out to the camp "is there anyone who has good botany skills who can tell us what this is?" and holds up the poultice. Miller comes over and says its seaweed. Miller gives an explanation of where it could be found. Finn says he knows a place where they might find some. Clarke tells Bellamy her Miller and Finn will go and find this seaweed while he takes a team hunting.

While Clarkes group are walking Finn finds the automobile. Clarke tells them to keep moving they can come back and check it out later when Jasper's life isn't in danger.

Charlotte turns up at the hunt. After Bellamy nearly kills her he says "I nearly killed you Charlotte, Clarke would have killed me, what are you doing here?"

Charlotte replies "with the guy who was dying I just couldn't listen anymore"

Bellamy tells her " look stay by me, it's dangerous out here there are grounders but I won't let anything happen to you. Not to mention if anything did happen to you Clarke would not be happy with me"

When they arrive at the area Finn was talking about Clarke asks miller what the seaweed look like. He says "it looks like that" pointing at the red patches in the water. Miller is worried about the sea snake that attack Octavia. But Clarke needs to get the seaweed, so she just walks in and grabs it. They hear horn and see the fog and yells "Run, run"

*****Flashback start*****

Clarke tells Bellamy what she heard. But she says that all she heard. She worried. What will Jake do, she can't loose him. They've already lost Bellamys mum and Octavia has been locked up. Jake can't go against the council her parents are on it. They even said they can't do anything about it if he goes against the council.

*****Flashback end*****

Clarke, Miller and Finn run to the car that Finn found earlier and get in and close up the edges.

Bellamy, Charlotte and Atom start running, Bellamy mentions the caves up ahead. Atom falls behind but Bellamy can't do anything he needs to protect Charlotte. Bellamy and Charlotte make it to the caves but Atom doesn't. Bellamy can't go after him as he still ends to protect Charlotte.

Back at the camp everyone goes back into the drop ship and they close it up to protect themselves.

Octavia worries about Bellamy and Clarke, who are still out there. She hopes they've found shelter. She can't loose them Clarke keeps her brother sane.

Finn finds the whiskey and they share between the three of them.

Charlotte has another nightmare. Bellamy comforts her. He tells her about when Octavia was younger and she used to be afraid of sleeping in floor where they had to hide her. He tells Charlotte how he told her to say "I'm not afraid" over and over before sleeping and how that helped Octavia, so it can help her. He also tells her that he Clarke will protect her that's why there older.

Miller and Clarke talk. Clarke complains at Finn as being a pain like he's always been since he got to ground, how he won't leave them alone and how she doesn't like him.

Some of the 100 locked are complaining about Jasper. Murphy decides he's had enough. He says he's ending this now. One of the others says "Bellamy and Clarke told you not to" Murphy replies "I don't care I've had enough, there not here, I'm ending this" Monty hearing this runs up to warn Octavia and they lock themselves in with Jasper to protect him.

*****Flashback start*****

Clarke goes to talk to Jake to tell him not to go against the council and her parents. They will float him. She can't loose him, he's the closest thing she has to family. He says he's sorry but has to. He hopes one day she will understand.

The guards turn up to arrest him. Bellamy having just found out they were arresting Jake goes with them incase Clarke is there. She was going to see him, try to stop him. This way if she's there he can be there for her.

As the guard take Jake away Bellamy holds Clarke in his arms as she she cries.

Diana then turns up, Bellamy tells her "They just arrested Jake for going against some council orders they told him not to, they will come and find you soon to let you know, I'm sorry Diana"

Bellamy and Clarke leave Diana to the pain of having her husband arrested, knowing they won't she won't want them there. Clarke gives Diana a quick hug and says sorry she tried to stop but he wouldn't stop she didn't know what he was trying to do. But he said one day she would understand. Nothing was worth loosing him. She says goodbye. Bellamy and Clarke head back home to the Kane family quarters. (Bellamy sees the Kane family quarters as home as his quarters have to much pain. They are just sleeping quarters. The Kane family quarters are home.)

*****Flashback end*****

Group head back in the morning seeing that the fog has cleared and it no longer dark.

Bellamy and Charlotte leave the caves and they the other hunters but Atom is missing.

Clarkes group are heading back when they hear screams. Clarke runs to where she heard the screams while Miller and Finn continue to head back to camp.

Bellamy runs up to Charlotte to see why she screamed and sees Atom. He says to Charlotte to go back to camp and tells the others to go back and take her with them.

Atom asks Bellamy to kill him. But Bellamy can't do it, he can't kill someone he knows, someone he trusts.

Clarke arrives, she says "I heard screams" Bellamy tells her "it was Charlotte, she found Atom. I sent sent her back with the other hunters from my group"

Clarke has to kill Atom, she know it will be easier for him, he's to hurt, there's nothing else she can do for him unfortunately.

Bellamy and Clarke arrive back at camp. Clarke tells Miller she needs boiled water.

Octavia runs up to Clarke and Bellamy she tells them "Murphy tried to kill Jasper last night" "Monty and I had to lock ourselves in with Jasper to protect him" they ask her if they lost anybody at camp. "No thankfully everybody is still alive" she asks "did you bring back the medicine" "yeh, go back up to him, I follow in a minute" Octavia does just that.

Clarke turns to Bellamy "I'm gonna deal with Jasper, can you please deal with Murphy"

he replies "ok, you can do it, you will save him. I will deal with Murphy this is his last straw, where gonna figure out what to do if he continues like this."

Clarke tells him "You're right he can't just kill people because they annoy him"

Bellamy continues "I'm also gonna bury Atom, I couldn't help him"

Clarke tells him "it wasn't your fault, you were protecting Charlotte" she then gives him a quick hug before following where Octavia went to Jasper.

Bellamy has a chat to Murphy he tells him this is his last warning. He can't just kill people in this camp because they inconvenience him.

*****Flashback start*****

Diana has been told about her husbands arrest. Jake is now about to be floated. Jake says goodbye to his wife Diana. He tells her "I'm sorry, you will be ok. Don't shut people out. It will be ok. I love you" he then gives her a goodbye kiss and hugs her tight.

Clarke and Bellamy made it back to the Kane family quarters and are on the couch, Clarke is in Bellamy's arms.

When Marcus and Abby arrive they tell Jake is gonna be floated soon. They are sorry. They can go and say goodbye if they want to. Their sorry, their was nothing they could do the rest of the council wouldn't let them have a say in it, they were to close to it. Also everything that they do and need is protecting Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia.

They go and say goodbye to Jake before he is floated. They see Diana who is barely holding it together breakdown when her husband is floated. Clarke runs to her, but remembering the audience Diana quickly gathers herself pushes Clarke away and heads back to her quarters where she can break down privately. She then becomes who we knew a year later (in cannon universe). The loss of her husband changes her. She hates the council for taking him away.

The Kane family and Bellamy return back to there quarters. Bellamy stays with them, not wanting to leave Clarke and return to his empty quarters. Over the next year Bellamy spends spends more and more time there and rarely returning to his quarters anymore.

*****Flashback end*****

Clarke gets the seaweed tea ready with Millers help, then gets Octavia's help to give it to Jasper.

Clarke leaves for a minute for a break and Finn comes up with the whiskey and shares it with Monty and Octavia.

Jasper wakes up.

Bellamy and Clarke come up. She thanks Jasper for not dying.

Jasper smiles at Octavia and says hi and she smiles and says hi back.

Bellamy goes "OI" Clarke elbows him and tells him "leave them alone" everyone laughs.

I loved writing the flashbacks in this. They were fun because I had more space to figure out what to do I hope you enjoyed it. Also with what didn't happen in this universe my next chapter is different to series it's starting to diverge a lot more from the show from here but it will still keep a lot of the elements of the show in this version.

Hope you enjoyed it,

If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea.

Until next chapter.  
Haylie Myers


	5. Episode four

Her it is episode four rewrite this was very different to episode compared to the last three. This was fun. More space to play. It's starting to get its own storyline while similar it is different. Episode fives rewrite was completely different to episode. That was fun I had to skip ahead to get scenes I needed to learn more and have new stuff to base it off. Hopefully you will like the way I take this story.

Thanks to for the review. If you haven't read her story brave new world you should check it out it's amazing.

thanks to everyone who has favourited and subscribed to this it means so much. Glad people are enjoying it.

Hope you enjoy

Haylie Myers

They've continued to build the wall and nearly finished it. They have also started having patrols around the camp.

Clarke is working on getting the infirmary or closet to it she can get to it on the ground. So she can help people who are injured easier. Charlotte is sitting and watching her.

Marcus and Abby are in the control room with Jackson watching the screens to see if anything changes. Marcus is next to Abby who is currently resting on him and his arm is around her as if to protect her. The alarms go off, Abby looks up and notices that Octavia's wristband has stopped working. Abby is worried. She starts freaking out, Marcus grabs her and holds her to him in his arms. She calms down for a minute. She tells Jackson to get her Octavia's vital signs for the last two days. This was different, there was nothing, then dead. Unlike the other people who have died in the past. There have been contributing factors to the other deaths, they were injured before death. But this was closer to the second two deaths. So there's a chance she could be alive. She's just hoping beyond hope. Octavia would have been like family as her brother Bellamy was basically family to her and Marcus. Not to mention when he and Clarke finally realise they are in love with each other they should become family one day. Abby leaves the leaves the room and after a quick nod to Jackson Marcus follows her.

On the ground we find out it was actually that Monty took it off Octavia's wrist, he believed it would work this time and Clarke needed to make sure that in case this didn't work that her parents knew they needed to hurry if they trying anything up there.

Monty says they should be able to talk to the Ark by nightfall. So Clarke can explain they why she did what they did and that Octavia is fine.

After dealing with Octavia's wristband Clarke needs a minute to herself and to get out. So Charlotte goes to see what Bellamy is up to as he couldn't stop working when they took off Octavia's wristband, he needed to keep everyone working. With Jasper's attack and the three that were killed by the fog the camp is worried about what's out there, they need a wall to protect them and give them a home.

Bellamy and Clarke look after Charlotte and protect her, she doesn't have to do much. She spends most of her time watching Bellamy or Clarke trusting them the most. Charlotte hopes that Clarke will teach her what she knows so that she can help her but for now she just watches.

Jasper hasn't left the camp in a week. Octavia brings him to the wall, she goes out but she screams, Jasper goes after her after a minute worried about her. But it was just some idiot not a grounder. Octavia tells them off and tries to convince jasper it's ok, she's fine. But he heads back to camp and she follows him. She had really wanted to show him the glowing butterfly's, maybe next time.

Marcus and Abby head down to Mecha station to check how Raven is going.

"How fast can you get this thing operational" they ask her.

"I still have time don't I? I'm doing this as fast as I can, but the last part I'm still scraping parts together for it" Raven tells them

"Can you launch without it?" They ask her

She tells them she can't as it would kill her if she did as responsible for the air pressure.

"Why? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Raven asks them.

"Octavia's wristband went out" they tell her

"I'm sorry, I can get the part today" Raven tells them

"How?" They ask her

"The less you guys know the better" Raven tells them

Murphy is sick of all the special treatment Charlotte has been getting. Clarke and Bellamy protect her and she doesn't do anything around camp.

Murphy decides only the strong should survive and believes Charlotte to be weak so he gets her alone and attacks her, she screams which fortunately for her and unfortunately for him attracts the attention of Bellamy and Clarke who were wondering where she was and went looking for her. They come to her aid and protect her. Bellamy ties up his hands. Clarke and Bellamy take him back to camp as their prisoner.

The camp realising what he has done start chanting "float him". But Bellamy and Clarke say

"No, is this the kind of life we want where people are killed for what they do, this is not the Ark and every life matters down here, we shouldn't become killers we need to become a new people different to Ark, show them that we can be better. So we will need rules, we will banish him for his crimes, that way it's up to himself whether he lives or dies." " This will go for everyone, killing is not an option, if you kill someone there will be punishment. Crimes are not permitted. We are all the same down here" "But if you kill someone or commit a crime that bad you will be banished. Hurting another person no matter the reason is not right and will be dealt with accordingly"

Murphy is banished with what he has on him.

Charlotte is brought to where they are setting up the infirmary and Clarke checks her out to make sure she is ok. Clarke then gets Charlotte to go lay down in their tent.

Raven goes to Nigel to get the part but she can't get it because Marcus Kane is watching Nigel like a hawk. After Raven leaves she finds it so funny the reason she can't it is because Marcus Kane is watching Nigel, yet it's the Kane's who want her to get it.

Raven goes to visit Abby to let her know what happened, she tells her she went to Nigel. Abby laughs "Nigel, Marcus has been trying to catch her for years" Raven laughs she says "The reason Nigel wouldn't help her was because of Marcus Kane, she didn't know he was the reason she needed to get it" Abby tells her "well we need another way, Marcus and I will meet you at the pod after Dinner, we can talk more then" Raven agrees and leaves to continue to work on the pod.

After dinner Marcus and Abby meet Raven at the pod, they ask if there is anyway to get to the ground without the part. It's on.y her who needs to make it. They have gotten all the stuff they can to send down with her. Marcus asks her "what about that suit." Points to the suit on the wall "can you use that if you don't get to finish this?" Raven says "maybe as a last resort" they tell her "well keep working, we will let you know when it's time to launch, until then you never know might get it finished in time."

At the end of the day Monty has got the morse code radio working he believes. So Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia, Miller and Finn are with him. He asks Jasper if he would like to do the honours. Jasper agrees and does what Monty asks him to but unfortunately the radio doesn't work and is fries all of the wristband bands.

Finn runs off.

Marcus and Abby are on their way back to the control room to check on Clarke and Bellamy's vitals. When they arrive they get there just before the all the wristbands crash. They see all the wristbands crash. Marcus holds Abby as he stares at the board it doesn't make any sense, everyone was fine, how could they all crash it doesn't make sense and all at once. At exact same time. Raven will need to go to the ground as soon as possible but the council will also hold a meeting soon to deal with this. So they will have Raven go down when the meeting is on so that way they can't be caught for helping. The council won't suspect them.

They know the meeting will be set for tomorrow morning so as soon as they can they go and tell Raven she needs to leave tomorrow around 7am. They tell her all the wristbands have stopped working, just before so without that the council will call a meeting for tomorrow morning to discuss what to do next. Their afraid the council will choose to sacrifice people on the ark to save air and a bring a solution. So Raven will have to leave while the meeting is on to draw any suspicions away from the Kane's and give them a chance to suspend that vote until they hear from the pod on the ground. Raven agrees to this even though she wants to find out what has happened now. Because she owes it to Marcus and Abby for giving her this chance. They also talk about the story Raven is gonna tell everyone. Lastly they tell her "tell Clarke we love her"

Clarke leaves the drop ship needing to get some air. Bellamy follows her. They used Octavia's wristband to warn her parents but now they might think Octavia is actually dead and they can't contact them to them that Octavia is alive. All the wristbands have fried so her parents don't know if she's alive or not.

Bellamy comes up to her and just holds her and just directs her to their tent and holds her in his arms like he did when Jake died. Just lets her know that he is there for her.

In the drop ship jasper is sulking after having the radio crash when he touched it. He says he's cursed, it's his fault. Octavia doesn't believe that. She says it could be just as easily be her fault as it was her wristband Monty used. She tells him he did good. He was brave to try and bravery is always rewarded. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before walking away.

Monty and Jasper share a smile. Jasper got a kiss.

thanks for reading,

hope you enjoyed it,

please review if you get the chance,

would love hear if people are liking it ?

Haylie Myers


	6. Episode five

Wow this one was fun. It was very different from the episode. I also had to skim parts of episode 6 and 7 to help write it. But the story is going in its own direction now while keeping some of the major points and while loosing others. Episode six's rewrites should be fun. The flashbacks are gonna be the fun part and also the hard part as I will be telling Bellamys past and a huge part of that is Clarke so I need to work that out but it should be fun. Until next time. Updates will be slow. I'm working during the week now and that takes everything out of me. But I do have plans for this. So please keep reading and enjoy.

also the next chapter will be a not be written for a week or two. Works really busy and I'm going away for work for the week. This weekend I planned to write the next chapter but I don't have time. I hope I will have time next weekend but it may not be till the weekend after.

Thanks everyone for reading this and all the favourites and subscriptions.

I don't normally ask for reviews but I really would love to hear what people are thinking of this. Is it good, is it bad, do like the twists so far. Do you like the differences. Do you think my ideas work. Is it written well. Please just let me know. Please. I gonna continue to write anyway. But please tell me what you think.

**Chapter Text**

Abby and Marcus make their way to the council chambers for the meeting. Their worrying about what to do now that they have lost contact with the ground.

Raven adds finishing touches to the pod but isn't able to finish the pressure regulator. She will use the suit Marcus pointed out.

Abby and Marcus reach the council chambers and take their seats.

Raven launches.

The Council meeting has started when they are informed that a pod has been launched.

They discuss the pod launch and decide to wait until more is known before seeing what needs to be done.

This is when Marcus speaks up, he says "A mechanic by the name of Raven Reyes who noticed contact Nigel about a pressure regulator which Nigel refused, I guess it might be her who's in that pod." "I looked up Raven in system after that and found out that her boyfriend Finn Collins was also one of the 100, this would give her a reason to want to go to the ground" Abby says "Marcus, Jackson and I found her in the air ducts not that long after the 100 were sent to the ground, we didn't know if she heard anything but we warned to keep anything she heard to herself or we would have to inform others, we didn't hear from her again and she kept quiet" the council asks Marcus "why did you not bring this information forward earlier?" Marcus replies "I only just found out yesterday and finished gathering information last night. I knew their would be a meeting today so I decided I would bring it up today" "also from the information I gathered I learnt that Raven Reyes is a very skilled Mechanic she is the youngest zero-g mechanic in fifty-seven years so hopefully she will be able to create a radio or will have one on the pod. Which she will hopefully be able to tell us what is happening on the ground"

With this information the council agree to postpone the main reason of the meeting till after they know what is going on with the pod.

The council then go onto their other reasons for the meeting. They tell Abby that she is needed in medical oxygen is reaching 60% , CO2 and Methane are heading into the red levels. Abby says "But projections said we wouldn't reach critical for months" they reply "Jake Griffins equations were wrong" Marcus and Abby want to bite back at that but they hold their tongues it won't do well for Clarke or any of the 100 including Raven for them to get in trouble that's the last thing they need.

Abby Heads to Medical while Marcus goes to the control room to wait to hear from Raven, or as the council believes until Raven reaches the ground and hopefully contacts the Ark.

Raven begins her decent.

The 100 call for Clarke and Bellamy, they come out of the tent with Octavia.

They are told to look up at the sky and see what they think is a shooting star which is odd as it is the afternoon but then they notice that it's actually a pod from the Ark.

They watch to see where it will land then predict where it is. Clarke, Bellamy and Finn head out. They leave Miller in charge of the camp until they return. They also leave Octavia in charge of Charlotte, as Octavia is the next person Charlotte trusts after Bellamy and Clarke.

Abby decides she is still not feeling so well so she decides to run some tests on herself to find out what is wrong. She then goes back to checking on the others, while waiting for the results.

Bellamy, Clarke and Finn make their way to where the pod has landed.

Marcus meets Abby for dinner before they head back to work.

Bellamy, Clarke and Finn arrive at the pod.

They find someone unconscious when they open the pod and Finn recognises Raven, he quickly checks her over and asks Clarke "can you check her out, see if she's ok, please, she's my girlfriend and the only family I have left on the Ark"

Clarke and Bellamy are surprised by this information because of all the passes he made at Clarke.

Clarkes says she check over Raven. She takes off Ravens helmet and checks if she is ok. Raven starts to wake.

She asks "did I make it?" "Who are you?"

Clarke replies "Yes, you're on the ground" "I'm Clarke Kane"

raven replies "Clarke, Abby and Marcus's daughter"

Clarke replies "that's me, you know my parents?"

Raven replies "they sent me down here" "oh, don't tell anyone that, it's a secret they would get in shit if the council found out" "they lied to the council the council believe I did everything on my own and your mum, dad and Jackson caught me spying but didn't know what I heard so they let me off with a warning and told me not to tell anyone I then found the pod and started working on it to try and get it to the ground and your dad didn't find out until I tried to get a pressure regulator off Nigel which then he looked me up and found out about Finn my boyfriend on the ground and my reason for going. But really your parents have been helping me all along"

Raven asks "What about Bellamy and Octavia?"

Clarke replies "they are both fine, Bellamy and your boyfriend Finn are outside the pod"

Raven exclaims "Finn!"

Clarke tells her "right now I need you to use that radio and tell them where ok"

Raven replies "Right, will do" "Ark, this is Raven Reyes on the ground the 100 are alive, I repeat the 100 are alive"

Marcus's voice comes though the radio "Hello this is Marcus Kane, we read you" "glad to hear the news"

Clarke asks "Raven how do I work this thing?"

Raven presses the correct button and tells her to go.

Clarke says "Dad is that you?"

Marcus replies "Clarke, Oh my god, you're ok, you're alive!" "What about Octavia?" "Her wristband stopped and Bellamy is he there"

By now Raven has exited the pod and Bellamy taken her place beside Clarke. "I'm here Marcus, Octavia is fine" Bellamy tells him

Clarke asks "where's mum?"

Marcus tells her "Jackson has just gone to get her"

Abby arrives

Abby asks "Clarke, is that you?"

Clarke replies "yes mum, I'm here"

"Bellamy too"

"Octavia is fine. I'm sorry about her wristband, we were trying to contact you but we fried the wristbands, we needed to warn you make you realise it was important, that was why we used Octavia's wristband. We're sorry, we didn't know it fry all the wristbands"

Raven comes back over, Finns already headed back to camp to bring more people to help bring the pod back to camp.

Raven tells them "sorry to cut in but we can't stay here can we"

Clarke replies "you're right we need to move back to camp, Raven can you dismantle and set this back up at camp?"

Raven replies "Sure"

Clarke returns the conversation back to her parents "ok, Mum, Dad we need to dismantle the radio and set it back up in camp so we will contact you in..."

Raven adds in "should be in 24hrs"

Clarke tells them "ok, in 24hrs"

Clarke continues "make sure everyone who needs to be there is there" "we have a few statements we need to make that will need to be heard on the Ark"

Abby and Marcus tell her "ok, we will talk to you then. We love you Clarke, Bellamy look after the girls"

Clarke tells them "I love you both as well"

Bellamy states "will do, as always"

Radio ends.

While Finn goes to get more people, Raven has Bellamy and Clarke help her dismantle the pod for easier transport back to the 100 camp.

Finn returns with a group to help transport the parts of the pod back to the camp.

They gather all the parts of the pod and bring them back to the camp.

On the Ark Marcus and Abby are so happy. Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia are all ok. The 100 are safe on the ground and will contact them again tomorrow when they set up the radio back at camp.

Jaha comes to the control room having heard the 100 have made contact with Ark.

Abby and Marcus inform him that Raven reached the ground, made contact with the 100 and they talked to Clarke. The 100 are alive and well but they had to cut their conversation short as they needed to get back to their camp, so they said they would make contact again tomorrow in about 24hrs. So Marcus and Abby are going back to their quarters for their first good nights sleep. In awhile without having to worry if Clarke and the Blakes are alive and fine. They say goodnight and leave.

When Marcus and Abby are back in their quarters and snuggled in their bed ready for sleep Abby informs Marcus she ran some tests on herself as she still wasn't feeling well so they should find out tomorrow what's wrong with her.


End file.
